


CATS the musical - Headcanons compilation

by Linadoon



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Compilations, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Notes, Original Character(s), Photos, family tree, headcanons, more tags will be added, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: "Jellicle Cats meet once a yearAt the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoiceAnd the Jellicle leader will soon appearAnd make what is known as the Jellicle choice"-A document where I'll compile all my art and notes with my headcanons related to CATS the Musical.Please be nice, remember these are only my headcanons and nothing more. <3Chapters may change and tags will be added.
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Asparagus/Jellylorum (Cats), Bombalurina/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats), Original Character/Original Character, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Kudos: 22





	1. Jellicle Family Tree

* * *

Basically my CATS the musical family tree with some additional stuff. This is based mostly on my headcannons about not only the characters but the nature of a cat society, so please be nice. If you don’t agree with my ideas, it’s okay, you do you, and I do me, and we won’t do each other (probably). ♥ 

Additional comments:

  * You can see all my ships here! Yay! Cats are very open about relationships, sex and sexuality, which is why there are “secondary mates / occasional mating” relationships.
  * I do follow the headcannon of Macavity, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger being brothers and the sons of Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.
  * I like the idea of Griz, Jenny and Jelly being sisters, mainly because I like to thinkg the prologue of the 1998 film, showing “baby griz”, is kinda the past, with some of the characters being much younger, and also because “baby griz” kinda looks like the other two queens. So there.
  * While watching the 1998 film, I loved the interactions between Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. I like to think the twins were outsider cats who ended up involved with Macavity and after running away from him, they went after the biggest group of cats that they felt could protect them. Skimble kinda took them both under his “wings”. I wouldn’t say they see themselves as a family per se, but they are close and care for each other.
  * I liked to play with the idea of Jemima and Sillabub being different kittens. So i decided to make them twins.
  * I don’t know why I decided to make Alonzo be Victoria and Misto’s brother.
  * I don’t know why I decided to give Electra to Macavity and Bombalurina.
  * I decided to play around with the cats that are one a version of the other and stuff, and made them siblings just for the sake of it. Some I just kinda throw here and there for fun.
  * The “other cats” are based on ensemble/swing characters, some with names, some without actual names. I decided to add them because I wanted the Jellicle Tribe to be even bigger than those we see in most shows or the 1998 film. “Macaroni” for example, is known as “Yellow Mac”, a nameless japanese ensemble cat, whose actor plays Macavity later on the show (i started calling him Macaroni thanks to a comment on the CATS wiki).




	2. Human Families headcanons

Eh… I don’t really have much to talk about this? It’s just my headcanons for the human families of the Jellicle cats. Ideas and connections between them were ringing in my head for a really long time so i had to write them down, but i soon noticed i needed something more than just a document.

So here is a drawing.

I wanted to work on connections between the families, because they all live in a community in the same city, so here is what i came up with.

More commentary:

  * Old Deuteronomy’s human family lives in a village not too far from the junkyard. In the village there are other tribes of cats, but most cats who live there are tribe-less and very old. (such as my oc! :D)
  * I tried to find a reason on why Tugger, Bomba, Dem and Jems (and also Sillabub in my headcanon) have spikey collars, so i decided they were with the same family, and once he was adopted by someone else, the new family kept the collar. Munkustrap has a different collar because he got that from his old owners (the Old Couple who owns Old Deut) and he likes it, so they didn’t change it.
  * Electra doesn’t live with Bomba, but at the junkyard with the other kittens.
  * Most people of these families know each other, even if they are not friends or familiar with each other.
  * After the death of the owner of the old theater, the place was at one point closed (not too long before the Jellicle Ball we see) and changed into some other thing (maybe a cinema? how ironic). Since then, Gus and Asparagus Jr. moved to the junkyard.




	3. Timeline

**CATS - Timeline**

Includes ocs! ( _italized_ )

**Way before anything important really:**

  * Jellylorum + Asparagus get together
  * Skimbleshanks + Bustopher Jones + Jennyanydots get together
  * Old Deuteronomy + Grizabella get together
  * **Jellicle Ball**



**A while later...**

  * Old Deut + Griz have Macavity
  * Old Deut + Griz have Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger
  * Griz helps Demeter and Bombalurina (taking them off the streets)
  * _Spelunki_ \+ _Miangellica_ get together
  * _Spelunki_ \+ _Miangellica_ have Alonzo
  * Macavity becomes stronger
  * Macavity changes Grizabella
  * Jenny + Skimble have George
  * _Spelunki_ leaves with the circus
  * _Spelunki_ \+ _Miangellica_ have Misto and Victoria (she gives birth alone)
  * **Jellicle Ball**
  * _Jemima_ (Griz, Jenny and Jelly's mother) goes to the Heaviside layer
  * Grizabella leaves
  * Jenny + Skimble have Plato
  * Jelly + Asparagus have Tumblebrutus
  * Macavity attacks Munkustrap and kidnaps Demeter and Bombalurina
  * Macavity tries to force Grizabella to help him with Demeter and Bomba
  * Tantomile and Coricopat join the tribe
  * The Jellicles save the queens
  * Cassandra + Alonzo get together
  * Macavity is banished and so is Grizabella (then deemed a traitor)
  * Macavity ruins Grizabella in retaliation to her not helping him
  * **Jellicle Ball**
  * Jenny + Skimble have Admetus
  * Macavity + Bombalurina have Electra (she gives birth alone of course)
  * Macavity takes Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as his workers
  * _Miangellica_ disappears (went after circus? Died? … Was taken away…?)
  * Munkustrap + Demeter have Jemima and Sillabub
  * Jelly + Asparagus have Carbucketti and Pouncival
  * Tugger + Misto get together
  * Jelly + Asparagus have Bill Bailey and Etcetera
  * Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer run from Macavity and are adopted by Skimbleshanks (and Jenny by consequence)
  * **Jellicle Ball** (the one we watch, you know the drill:)
  * Plato + Victoria get together
  * Macavity kidnaps Old Deut
  * Misto brings Old Deut back
  * Grizabella goes to the Heaviside



**After (just because i can):**

  * Plato + Victoria have kittens
  * Cassandra + Alonzo have kittens
  * Misto + Tugger have kittens (magical pregnancy? yes)
  * Macavity is back on his bullshit
  * Coricopat + Mungojerrie get together
  * Rumpleteazer + Tantomile get together



**~~What happens next? Who knows?~~**


	4. Cat's "culture", nature and society

**Relationships/mating:** Cats are not monogamous, therefore, while they may form bonds and have official mates (wives/husbands), they may go about mating with any other cats they wish, and can have what is called “secondary mates”. Mating can be both for fun or for reproduction and there is no prejudice amongst them towards same sex couples. It is frowned upon for cats to mate with those that are blood related to them (siblings), although relationships with very distant relatives are more easily accepted.

 **Reproduction:** When queens are at season, it is not uncommon for them to mate with many different toms, mated or not. For same sex mated couples and/or cats that cannot have biological kittens, adoptions, surrogacy and “sperm sharing” (as they call it) are quite common.

 **Birthing:** One of the unusual things that happens to the Jellicles are their births. While it’s normal for cats to have litters from one to six, averaging on three, it is common for the Jellicles to have only one or two kittens at once, rarely having more, although bigger litters do happen, of course. That’s because Magical Cats have more chances of having small litters or only one kitten per mating due to their magical energies. It is also believed that less kittens are born during the same time in which a Magical Cat is born or a few months or even a year after such birth.

 **Raising of kittens:** Kittens are raised together in the community as if they were all a big family. They normally reside with their biological parents/adopted parents until they're weaned and then are taken over to another den, where they are kept with other kittens and are cared by both their parents and other caretakers (such as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum to the Jellicle Tribe). Because of that, the cats normally see all other as family even without having blood connections, calling others titles such as uncle/aunt, sister/brother, etc...

 **Looks:** While cats look like humanoid like creatures to each other (and so do dogs), for humans they look like four legged furry little creatures (The same happens with dogs).

 **Magic:** All cats are magical in a way or another, but not all cats are “Magical Cats”. Those that receive the title are much more magical than normal cats, and are capable of projecting their powers outside of their own self. (The most powerful Magical cats on the show are Old Deut [being able to take cats to the Heaviside layer and commuting with the Everlasting Cat], Misto [with the magical powers we have seen on the show] and of course Macavity.)

 **Mystery:** A very rare and different type of magic, a deeper and stronger one, that can easily turn “evil”, intoxicating the cat who makes use of it as if it was a drug. Macavity is the most well-known user of such magic. (Misto leans towards being a Mystery Cat, due to the fact that he is very powerful, but he hasn’t dug too deep to become a Mystery Cat… not yet, at least)

 **Mystic:** A lesser type of magic, more common than Magical and Mystery power. Common types of Mystical powers are telekinesis, mind reading and prophetization. Coricopat and Tantomile are mystics.

 **Magic to the Jellicles:** Jellicle Cats are an unusual tribe of cats. Weird things happen to them and they are known for being much more magical than most other tribes, be it because of the quantity of magical cats in the tribe be it because magical curiosities are quite common in that tribe.


	5. Relationships: Old Deuteronomy + Grizabella and their kids

**Deuteronomy and Grizabella’s family, with their sons Macavity, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.**

**Old Deuteronomy – Grizabella:** Old Deut and Griz met when the trio (Jenny, Jelly and Griz) was born, with him being already a bit older than her. Old Deut always found little Griz to be funny, with her show cat personality and attention seeking way, pretty different from her much more grounded sisters. The two grew teasing each other and pretending not to care, while slowly developing feelings and getting closer by the day. Once Grizabella was mature enough to participate in the Jellicle Ball, the two finally started a relationship, officializing their mating soon after. They were happy together, soon finding out they were going to have kittens. But despite having a good relationship, Grizabella couldn’t help but be a bit distant, always dreaming of having a different life, being one of those Show Cat that she had seen on her owner’s television. Old Deut, despite being supportive of his mate’s dreams, couldn’t help but feel as if there was a wall between the two that would never be broken, but as long as they were both happy, he was okay. Things started getting turbulent after their second litter and after their first son, Macavity, started becoming more powerful. But while Grizabella did try to continue living her life as it was, being a good mother to her growing kittens, she couldn’t help but grow more and more distant from the life in the junkyard, due to the feeling that it was already too late in life for her to have her dream ever come true. Old Deut tried his best to deal with his mate’s disconnection and their son’s growing magical intoxication, but things became harder and they became more and more distant. Things only got worse when Macavity changed Grizabella, prompting her to leave and go after her dream. She did feel bad for leaving her family, but she wanted to try, to take her chance. Old Deut was saddened, but he supported her and hoped she would one day return. What was his surprise when Macavity roped Grizabella into his plans a while later. Old Deut was heartbroken, having to banish both his son and his mate at the same time. Grizabella tried returning after being betrayed by her son, but she wasn’t welcomed, which pained her, but she understood, she knew she hadn’t made the best of choices in life and maybe that was her karma. Still, ever the dreamer, Grizabella hoped for the day she would be welcomed back, and that she would see Deuteronomy and her sons smiling at her once more.

 **Old Deuteronomy – Macavity:** Macavity is the first son of the couple, being a very big kitten and born alone – he was the only kitten of that particular mating due to his powerful magic, which made it so that Grizabella needed more energy to have him, having no place for more kittens. Old Deuteronomy loved his son ever since gaining the news from Grizabella of her pregnancy, but due to him being the oldest son and having quite powerful magical abilities, Old Deut ended up putting lots of pressure and responsibilities on the young cat. Their relationship was turbulent. While Macavity respected his father as the leader of the tribe, he wasn’t very fond of him, feeling that he cared and loved his brothers more than him. Things got worse as Macavity started digging deeper and deeper on his magical abilities, using it as a way to get away from reality. Old Deut tried showing him that just because he was a Magical Cat didn’t mean he was better than others or that he was above dealing with the consequences of his actions. But Macavity didn’t want to be controlled by Old Deut and it only strengthen the problems between them. And as Macavity dug deeper, he soon became crazed with magic. To prove himself fit to be the next Jellicle leader he starts using his magic more frequently, even changing his mother, Grizabella, into a cat like the ones she wished to be. Sadly, such transformation only deepened the gap between his parents and Macavity’s shows of power only made the cats more and more scared of him. Old Deut, worried about his son and the things he could do, decided that Macavity wasn’t meant to be the next Jellicle leader and passed the role to Munkustrap, much to Macavity’s ire, causing him to retaliate, violently. To Old Deut’s sadness, he had to banish both his son and his mate (once she got roped into his plans). Macavity resents his family and the rest of the Jellicle Tribe, having lost all respect he had for his dad. Old Deut still loves his son in a way or another and wishes that he one day will learn the error of his ways, but the future looks bleak. Of course, the old cat also know that he has his own fault on everything and it pains him to know so, to know he has wronged his son in a way or another.

 **Old Deuteronomy – Munkustrap:** While Old Deuteronomy loves all his sons equally, he couldn’t help but fuss more about the duo Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, especially with them being smaller than their older brother. He was surprised but happy to see how mature and responsible Munkustrap showed to be and put a lot of trust on the gray kitten – maybe too much. Munk was always working hard to be the right standards for the son of the leader, different from his wild and hard to control brothers, growing to treat Old Deut as more of a leader than a father. Old Deuteronomy basically trusted his son with anything and everything, and was quick to teach him everything he knew and had to share. While Macavity’s attack and kidnapping of the queens only strengthened Munkustrap’s instinct of protection over the tribe, it also helped him connect deeper with his father, with Old Deuteronomy understanding that he had put too much on his son’s shoulders too early. They sort of restarted their relationship, but it still took a while for Munk to go back to treating his father as a dad and not just the leader he should respect and obey. Since then, Old Deut and Munk have a very strong and close relationship, with a lot of mutual respect. Old Deuteronomy also believes his son should relax a bit more…

 **Old Deuteronomy – Rum Tum Tugger:** Old Deuteronomy have always had a soft spot for Tugger, with him being the litter’s runt, and he couldn’t help but spoil him a little bit, having a special place in his heart and his arms for the little Maine Coon. Old Deut had always enjoyed Tugger’s personality, seeing in him someone similar to his dear Grizabella, but with a bit more flash. Still Tugger and Old Deut weren’t the closest nor did they spend much time together, with Tugger being a rebellious little rascal who cannot sit still and his father being busy with his role as a leader. They have always had a good relationship, and the only few moments they butt heads was when Old Deut had to deal with Tugger’s irresponsible acts. He sometimes wishes his youngest was more like Munkustrap, but he loves Tugger the way he is. While most of the oldest cats dismiss Tugger and his acts, Old Deuteronomy knows his son much better than them and respect him in a way most other cats do not. They may not be very intimate and not talk that much, but Old Deut can easily know what goes through his son’s mind and wished that he would open up more, still he doesn’t push him if there is no need. Both were hurt and pained – in their own way – by Macavity’s betrayal, but still Tugger and Deut’s relationship was the least affected since the incident.

 **Grizabella – Macavity:** Being her first kitten, Grizabella have always had a soft spot for Macavity. She believed that, with his magic, Macavity could be and do many great things in life, something that she herself wished she could do. Macavity loved his mother, always going to her whenever he struggled with his relationship with Old Deuteronomy. It was to her son that Grizabella normally discussed her dreams and wishes, being always ready to hear what Macavity had to share with her, supporting him with most of it. She worried about her son as he grew and distanced himself, focusing on his magic and nothing else. As Macavity intoxicated himself with magic, Grizabella tried to stay on his good side, hoping that doing so would help him return to being her sweet little Macavity. She felt blessed when her son changed her, believing that she could finally realize her dreams. Macavity knew his mother was quite weak towards him and once breaking off with his father and brothers, he went after her, begging to her motherly heart to stay on his side and help him with Demeter and Bombalurina. When Grizabella discovered the true intent of her son’s wishes, she was hurt, knowing that her son wanted only to use her. She berated him and tried to convince him not to do so, appealing to his good side, only to have her dreams stripped away from her and being left with nothing and no one. Macavity shows no interest or sympathy to his mother after such encounter. Despite hurt by his actions, Grizabella still loves her son and it pains her to hear about all the things he is known to have done.

 **Grizabella – Munkustrap:** Grizabella loved her second son just as much as the others, but they weren’t as close as she was with the other two. Munksutrap couldn’t help but dislike his mother’s airy and dreamer way of being, believing that she should focus more on the world around than on her silly fantasies. Grizabella was quite proud of her son and his leader personality, even if she always thought that maybe that was too much to be put on the shoulders of a young kitten. Still, she was always the one who was there for Munksutrap when he was dealing with too many things and too many thoughts and Munk appreciated having her beside him. Even if he thought of his mom was a fool or something like it, Munk has always loved and care for her and was hurt when she left after being changed by Macavity. What truly made him feel betrayed though, was believing that Grizabella had worked and sided with Macavity even after his brother had violently attacked him and kidnapped Bomba and Dem.

 **Grizabella – Rum Tum Tugger:** With Tugger being the youngest and also the runt of the litter, he had always been the one Griz fussed about the most. She spoiled the boy rotten and always supporting him and his dreams and wishes, showering him in attention. Tugger and Grizabella were quite close and he loved her show cat way, taking after her in almost every way. The two always had something to talk about, and when Tugger wasn’t following after his older brother, he was right at Grizabella’s heels. Their relationship started deteriorating as Macavity became more powerful and more dangerous and Grizabella became more distant; having a troubling relationship with both brothers and with Old Deut being busy, his mother’s disconnection wasn’t good on him, making him feel quite alone – aside from Quaxo, he felt like he had no one else to listen to him. As Tugger started seeing what Macavity was changing into, he was angry that his mother still sided with him and grew to resent her after she left the tribe.

 **Macavity – Munkustrap:** The brothers had a troubling relationship from the beginning. While Mac was quite protective of Munk when they were very young, Munkustrap couldn’t help but grow up to resent his brother because of his “better than you” personality. Not wanting to be below his brother, despite not having magical powers, Munkustrap started taking a more serious and mature stance about life, and especially towards his little brother Tugger, trying to show his father he was more responsible than his older brother. In the meantime, little did Munkustrap know, but Macavity also resented him, believing that Deuteronomy loved Munkustrap and little Tugger more than him. As they grew, fights became common between the two, for many different reasons, and as time passed, the worse and more violent they became. Until the day Macavity attacked his brother violently after discovering Munksutrap was chosen to be the next leader, then stealing Demeter and Bombalurina away. Macavity hates Munkustrap and the feeling seems to be mutual.

 **Macavity – Rum Tum Tugger:** Macavity and Tugger’s relationship was a very typical sibling-like one, but with a bit of a darker twist. Macavity was always Tugger’s idol, being so big and powerful; he was much more interesting and less controlling than boring middle brother Munkustrap. Macavity relished on his brother’s attention and couldn’t help but feel a sadistic joy out of Tugger’s loyalty, a way of acting that only got worst and worst as time passed and as he changed thanks to his magic. Tugger still followed Macavity everywhere he went, even if Macavity mistreated or made a fool of him. It was through such treatment that Tugger slowly learned to hide his true feelings behind a “cool” façade, wishing to continue on his brother’s good side and to be viewed as more than just the little runt of the family. Their relationship deteriorated as Macavity became more powerful. Macavity tried using Tugger’s loyalty to get him to take his side in many of his plans, but after everything he had done, Tugger had had enough. Tugger prefers not to acknowledge the fact that Macavity is his brother and rarely talks about him or their mother. Thanks to Macavity, Tugger struggles a little with how he views himself, but not many cats know about it.

 **Rum Tum Tugger – Munkustrap:** With Munkustrap trying to be a responsible kitten and Tugger being the runt of the litter, the gray tabby naturally became very protective of his little brother, maybe too protective. Tugger and Munk have always had a complex relationship. Despite not minding Munkustrap constant watchful eye on him as a tiny kitten, Tugger soon grew to dislike it, preferring to spend more time with his wilder and more liberal brother, Macavity. While Munkustrap has been constantly rolling his eyes at his little brother’s antics, he has always cared and worried a lot about him. Munk always believed Macavity to be a bad influence, and tried his best to keep Tugger away from the older brother, something Tugger didn’t appreciate at all. They struggled and argued quite a lot, but in a way or another, always made amends, something that was rare between both and their older brother. As they grew, both started learning to respect each other more, and soon enough Tugger started siding more with Munkustrap, freeing himself from his youth blindness about Macavity. While they are quite different cats and are always butting heads, Tugger and Munkustrap are actually pretty close, even if just in private – because Tugger has a reputation to maintain, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so basically... I made them a happy family that slowly becomes dysfunctional and everything breaks into pieces.


	6. Relationships: Bombalurina and Demeter (and others)

**Demeter – Bombalurina:** Dem and Bomba are sisters, they don’t remember much of their younger years and have been living in the streets as far as their memories go. From the duo, Bombalurina is the only one who seems to remember their parents, having a vague memory of their mother before they were left alone. Bomba being a bit older and much fiercer than shy – and stubborn – little Dem, took care of her sister to the best of her ability. The two wandered about, eating what they could find and sleeping in any hole or box they came across. They started wandering near the junkyard with careful steps, unsure of every cat they came across (and there are many cats around that area), like the large tux cat they met once while checking the trash cans near a restaurant, who tried approaching them. Things changed when the kittens met Grizabella, who offered to help them. Demeter was the first to actually trust the queen, liking her motherly sweetness, while Bombalurina was still a bit skittish, having a hard time trusting other cats due to the memories of their mother, but soon her hard shell started cracking. It didn’t take too much for the two to start warming up to the Jellicle tribe, being cared by Grizabella and her sisters. Bomba was happy to see her sister becoming braver as time passed, but continued being very protective of Demeter, especially after they dealt with Macavity. Bomba and Demeter are very close and there are no secrets between them; one can easily guess what is going on through the other’s mind and they always know what to do to help. Demeter always rolls her eyes at her sister’s way, watching as she flirts away with every single Tom and never really settles down, feeling unsure about Bomba’s future; While Bomba can’t help but be a bit exasperated with Demeter’s actions, but she understands that all her sister needs is support and protection.

 **Macavity – Demeter – Bombalurina:** At first Bomba was unsure about Macavity and tried keep him away from her and Demeter, but was still intrigued by him and his wild personality. In the meantime, Macavity liked Bomba and Dem’s strong personalities and couldn’t help but get interested in them. As time passed, Bomba started enjoying his antics and presence and grew more attracted to him. Macavity noticed Bomba’s interest and enjoyed it quite a bit, but still felt more interested on getting more of the golden sister. It became normal to see the trio around the junkyard and everyone believed they were together, or were at least planning on being mates. But as Macavity became more magically powerful, Dem and Bomba started getting scared and worried, which displeased the ginger cat, especially as he grew believing that the whole junkyard was turning against him. And when they didn’t stay on his side, Macavity couldn’t accept it and whisked both away, taking them away from the tribe. Bomba tried her best to protect and keep her sister safe from Macavity. Feeling that Bomba was under control, Macavity focused on Demeter, appealing to the golden queen’s insecurity to keep her on his side, manipulating her into fear and paranoia in order to have her under his control. While Bombalurina still feels attracted to Macavity physically, she feels nothing to him emotionally beside disgust and anger; while poor Demeter fears and despises him. Macavity still wants to get his paws on Demeter – he still likes her and wants to be with her, but in a very, very twisted way.

 **Demeter – Bombalurina – Grizabella:** After hearing from Bustopher Jones about two little, skinny kittens walking around the alleyways near the junkyard, Grizabella decided to help them. It took a white to gain the kittens trust, but once she did, she quickly took them to the junkyard, where they would be safe and taken care of there. Grizabella took care of the girls together with Jelly and Jenny. Demeter despite being a very stubborn and hard headed kitten, was very shy and unsure of the world, and because of that, ended up getting very close to Grizabella, seeing her almost like a mother. It took a bit more of time for Bomba to warm up to the older queen, due to memories of her real mother, but slowly she started disconnecting the two and accepting Grizabella’s love. Grizabella grew to love them as if they were her own daughters. Both Demeter and Bomba were sad when Grizabella left the tribe, but were happy to know she was following her dreams. Both were especially hurt when Macavity brought the older queen to help him deal with the two, feeling betrayed once more by another mother figure. While Bomba tried distancing herself from any thought of Grizabella, Demeter couldn’t help but also feel bad for the queen, seeing Grizabella as similar to her, being another one of Macavity’s victims and twisted feelings.

 **Demeter – Munkustrap:** They met once Grizabella brought Demeter and Bomba to the junkyard. The two didn’t get along that well at first, due to their stubborn and hard headed personalities and their relationship dipped ever further when Demeter started spending more time with Macavity. Munk had fallen for Demeter by the time she was with his brother, but didn’t fully understand that he was really in love, especially with a queen who was a bit more similar to his older brother. After Macavity went rampant, he helped save her and Bomba from his brother. While helping her readjust to the Jellicle Tribe, Munk and Dem started getting closer, soon noticing they had more in common than they thought. It took a while for Demeter to fully open and take Munk as her official mate, but since then, they grew happily together, having two little kittens, Sillabub and Jemima. But even after being together for so long, Demeter can’t help but feel she doesn’t deserve Munkustrap, and sometimes thinks that he would be better with someone else, someone who “isn’t as broken as she is”. Munkustrap tries his best to show her that he loves her and wouldn’t want anyone else in the world, though he understands it’s hard for her to deal with everything after what she had been through. He worries about Demeter, but is always ready to stand beside her and help her.

 **Bombalurina – Electra:** Bombalurina wasn’t surprised when she discovered she was pregnant of Electra, but was a bit unsure about wanting to be a mother. She was especially worried about having a magical kitten. Once Electra was born, Bomba allowed Jennyanydots to take over most of the motherly job on the kitten’s early live. Bomba still hung around, helping when needed and being present in Electra’s life. The two get along well and Electra likes Bombalurina, even though she doesn’t see the red queen as a mother figure – nor does she call Bomba “mother”, but the red queen seems okay with it. Electra doesn’t know she is the daughter of Macavity – and everyone prefers to leave it like that – and she isn’t a Magical Cat like her father... Or at least doesn’t seem to be.

 **Bombalurina – Rum Tum Tugger:** Bombalurina and Tugger didn’t get along at first, butting heads since the first time they met, especially with Tugger being jealous of Bomba and Macavity and their growing relationship. Ironically it was the deterioration of their relationship towards Macavity that brought them together. Their friendship grew as they noticed they had a few things in common and soon enough it started having some other “benefits” as well. After Bomba and Demeter were saved from Macavity, Tugger and Bomba’s relationship was a bit shaky, but they soon found on each other a great support due to their similar connections to the Mystery Cat. Despite being very close, they never thought strongly about being mates – though the thought of it did cross their minds here and there –, growing to be happy with the way their relationship being as it has always been.

 **Demeter – Rum Tum Tugger:** Tugger and Demeter have a strange relationship, they care for each other, but aren’t very close. Since the beginning they didn’t get that well along, but they rarely spend time together, only when the two happened to be hanging out with Macavity. Just like with Bombalurina, Tugger was a bit jealous of the fact that Macavity grew more interested on Demeter than at his little brother. Since Tugger helped the other cats save the sisters from Macavity, Demeter grew to have some respect for him, but still she struggles with their relationship, since he reminds him a bit of Macavity; Tugger respects Demeter in a similar way, also with the fact of her being his sister-in-law. Still they are not very close, especially since Demeter sees Tugger as too irresponsible when compared to Munkustrap and doesn’t appreciate some of his ways. Tugger accepts that she thinks of him that way and likes to mess with her from time to time, but never crossing any limits – he is not an asshole. In other words, they get along, but would rather not spend time together.


End file.
